


Therein Lies Madness by Debbie - Podfic

by M_LadyinWaiting (Tanis)



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanis/pseuds/M_LadyinWaiting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>d'Artagnan's first solo mission doesn't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therein Lies Madness by Debbie - Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DebbieF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Therein Lies Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603558) by [DebbieF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF). 



This is a Tindeck link to the podfic - haven't figured out yet which links actually work, so will post a couple. 

http://tindeck.com/listen/uyjb

http://tindeck.com/download/pro/uyjb/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+Tanis%2B-%2BTherein%2BLies%2BMadness%2BFinal.mp3

If neither link works - email directly to bootsnhats2014@yahoo.com

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a work of transformative fan fiction. All characters belong to BBC America, their successors and assigns; the story itself, and the original characters, are the intellectual property of the author. No copyright infringement has been perpetrated for financial gain.


End file.
